Twister
by NaniRoxy
Summary: Now 16 and in love, Neku thinks life is going great... until a certain silver haired boy shows up. Not only that, but an unfortunate encounter gets things... shall we say, Mixed Up? NekuXShiki
1. Prologue

**(Author's Notes: XD Random idea, random day. Critique please, I want to improve in any way possible. Oh and sorry If I get out of character at anytime. Just yell at me if I do lol. Review plz! Reviews and Favs = happiness = high motivation = more chapters *insert elevator music here***

**and that being all, please enjoy the story!)**

* * *

Prologue*

It was an average day. Though the weather was overcast and a cold breeze whispered occasionally, it still managed to stay slightly warm. The day itself ticked lazily on, nothing major happening to give it a spark…

…well, nothing **planned** that is…

_It seems rather cheerful today_… A certain shopkeeper noted to himself, not slowing in the tune he was whistling carelessly to himself.

As he walked down Cat Street he couldn't help but smile. Today was something special. Sure, he was about to take on a lot more responsibility then he had now, but it was worth it. Besides, it was his job after all. He **did** make a promise that day long ago…

He absent-mindedly brought out the keys to his café and went to unlock the door…

…Only to find it was already unlocked.

He stared for a moment at the door, which was slightly ajar. Then he gently pushed through, looking around at the dark, empty room.

Nothing was out of place, and it didn't appear as a breaking and entering…

He glided over behind the counter and ran a finger a crossed the finish, as if the dust could tell him what had happened.

The man jumped suddenly as he felt a warm swish of air huff at his ankles. He turned slowly to see an open door. **The** door.

Quickly, he flung open the door to see the precious glass box shattered, eggshells laying about the room and claw marks as far up as the ceiling, finally to the point where it had carved out the doorknob.

"No…" He gasped and ran out side, hoping to find a sign where the escape artist could have gone.

Finding nothing he settled down, resting his hand on the back of his neck a letting out a long sigh.

"Someone will find him…" Sanae Hanekoma sighed. "I just hope nothing **too bad** happens…"


	2. A Twisted Beginning

Chapter 1: A Twisted Beginning

Just an average day. The same streets. The same buildings… Same people.

Well… except today had just gotten very special to a certain orange haired boy. Now sixteen he had gotten his first…

Neku Sakuraba's eyes widened at the touch of her lips against his, cheeks quickly taking on a red tinge.

He did not know how long it lasted, only that time didn't matter anymore as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. They seemed to melt in each other's hold and the world around them, for that moment, meant nothing.

Eventually, Shiki Misaki pulled away, looking deep into his eyes. "Neku… I've been meaning to say this for sometime now…"

Neku held his breath, nodding.

"You see… I… well… I lo--"

The moment shattered as her phone rang.

Shiki pulled her phone out and quickly flipped it open.

"Hello? Oh hi Eri! I'm sorry, I forgot, I'll head over right now. Yeah! Of course I finished it! Hm? Oh okay! I'll see you there! Bye!" She closed her phone and looked up at Neku with apologizing eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

He waved the apology away. "No it's okay. See you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Shiki nodded, walking away. She then gave him a final wave. "Bye!"

He waved as well until he couldn't see her no more. Then he fell back against the wall, closing his eyes.

She kissed him! She actually kissed him! He blushed even more from the memory. He stood there, in blissful thought, hands in his pockets and a huge stupid grin plastered a crossed his face. Neku could've stayed that way forever…

…If it wasn't for a giggle that brought shivers down his spine.

"Hee hee, why haven't you been busy…"

Neku practically leaped away from where he stood, from that haunting, teasing voice. "Y-you!"

The owner of the voice giggled again. "You could at least remember my name Neku!" He brushed his silver hair out of his face. "And after all that quality time we had together playing The Game…"

"Dang it Joshua, were you standing here the whole time!?"

"Maybe…" He teased. "I mean, you did look like you were enjoying yourself…"

Neku clenched his fists, seething. He thought he had seen the last of that game, the last of reapers, players, noise… and that obnoxious Composer…

"Don't you have something better to do!?" He growled.

"Come now, Neku, I simply wanted to see you! We **are** friends after all!"

"Friends!? Friends wouldn't shoot each other, friends wouldn't put each other through three weeks of that stupid game of yours, and certainly, friends wouldn't use one another like you did!"

Joshua seemingly brushed Neku's words away with a flick of his wrist. "All a necessary part of being my proxy. I do it because I care." He stated, somewhat restraining a giggle.

Neku grabbed Joshua by his shirt and practically threw him up against the wall, pinning him there a foot or two above the ground. "Don't screw with me Josh!!!"

"I assure you I'm not." Joshua smirked.

"You call wanting to destroy Shibuya caring!?" Neku yelled, shoving Joshua harder against the concrete.

The composer smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of his proxy's face. "You'd understand if you were in my position." He whispered gently.

Neku ignored the suddenly calm gesture and lifted Joshua a bit higher. "Understand!? There isn't even anything to understand! You—"

He was suddenly cut off by the sound of yelping and barking. Neku turned to see the source, only to be knocked of his feet by something slamming into his stomach.

"Ooof!" Neku gasped as he fell hard on his back.

"Ooh, Neku, who's your friend?" Joshua chuckled.

Neku groaned and looked at the overly plump, round dog perched on top of his chest. "The… the heck?"

The puppy quickly started licking Neku's face.

"Yuck! Get off, mutt!" He bat the dog away.

The sounds of more barking reached his ear as three strays rounded the corner, growling viciously.

"Even more friends Neku? My, my! Haven't you been social."

"Shut up!" Neku snapped, standing to his feet. These dogs looked as if they wanted blood.

The round dog whined pitifully.

"This is all your fault!" Neku growled.

"My fault?" Joshua asked, sighing. "I hardly see how this is my fault. I think that dog friend of yours is at fault." He pointed to the dog that was now cowering behind Neku.

The strays crept closer, snapping their jaws.

Neku slowly backed away. "You have crazy powers, do something!"

Joshua shook his head, grinning wildly. "Now Neku, I can't just interfere with the course of life can I? That would be irresponsible of me."

Neku grabbed Joshua. "I swear, if you--!!!"

The strays quickly lunged, snapping at the dog behind Neku. One latched down on one of the puppy's legs.

The dog let out a long howl of pain that made Neku let go of Joshua and cover his ears. It rang through him, vibrating every bone inside. His head fuzzed and everything in him that was aware of his surroundings died. He felt detached from the world around him and knew he was slipping away. Slipping…

…slipping away as everything grew black…

* * *

It didn't all come at once. It came a slowly, bit by bit.

The first thing he realized was it was cold. Not to cold, but a little bit on the cool side. The breeze that caressed him was warm though and he liked that. He liked the wind. The wind was good.

He then realized it smelled a bit musty and he discovered he had a foul taste in his mouth he couldn't swallow.

He cracked open an eye but the light caught him by surprise and he quickly squeezed it shut. This discomfort was replaced by another as something slimy decided that his face was it's territory.

Neku pushed something furry away but it came back and continued sliming up his face.

"Ge'off!" He groaned, pushing the dog away and it's horrible tongue. He sat up and stretched his legs and arms out and the dog hopped partially onto his lap, panting happily.

He yawned and gave the round dog a sleepy grin. "Hey puppy…"

The dog barked in reply.

"Good dog…" He chuckled as he pet it's head.

Neku suddenly stopped and brought his hand back to inspect it.

It was… different. It looked small, delicate, pale… He traced along the outside of his now pianist like fingers, slowly processing the change.

Then Neku discovered it wasn't just his hands.

He jumped up pulling at the light blue-gray shirt and dark blue pants that seemed to have appeared on him from out of nowhere.

"Wha--!? What is this!?"

His eyes widened as the memories returned, the appearance of Joshua, Shiki's kiss, the dogs... and what he guessed was where he fainted.

Then everything kicked in. Then Neku looked at the scene before him, only to let out a horrified gasp.

"No no no!!! This can't be!!!" He cried out, pulling at the silvery gray hair that now fell and twisted around his face… if you could call it his face…

Neku looked down upon his own body, lying unconscious on the hard cement. He watched his chest rise and fall with the slow, gentle breaths of sleep.

He tapped it with his foot. His body stirred, but resumed it's rest.

Kneeling beside it, he shook it gently. "Erm… wake up…" He said gently, wincing at the difference in his voice.

His body weakly pushed at him and rolled over, groaning.

"Wake up…" He continued, shaking him harder as time went on. "Please? Wake up! Now!!!"

He finally woke up, sitting up and rubbing and eye gently. There was a long moment of silence as they stared at each other. Eventually he raised a hand to the large collar around his face and to his hair, pulling at it this way and that to see if it was real.

He stared blankly for a few more moments. Then, gradually his eyes grew wide as everything fell into place. That surprise quickly changed into a devious grin.

"My, my, Neku, what have you gotten us into?" He giggled.

"Stop laughing and fix this Joshua!" Neku growled.

Joshua brushed back his/Neku's hair. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You've got my powers now. You're in my body after all…"

Neku glared.

Joshua continued, not letting the silence get to thick. "You know, you're not really in the position to do such a switch anyways. You don't really have the proper… experience… to pull such a feat. Oh Neku, I do wish you'd stop frowning like that, it doesn't look good on me."

"Then why did you switch us in the first place!?" Neku snarled.

"I didn't." Joshua smirked and pointed behind Neku. "He did."

One look made Neku sick to his stomach. It was that round, plumpish dog that was being chased. It stared at him, panting and bliss as ever.

"You're not serious…"

Joshua stood up, brushing himself off. "Hm… well I suppose we should talk to Sanae about this..." He stuck an open hand out on front of Neku's face.

"What?" He asked, standing up as well.

"I need my phone."

"Oh… right…" He fished Joshua's phone from his pocket and handed it to him.

Joshua quickly punched in a few numbers. "Hello? Mr. H? We have a bit of a situation…"

* * *

(Author Note: Ah yes… sorry to jump in like that… I'm not really the type to beat around the bush, which kinda makes my story choppy sometimes… I read over it multiple times to fix any quirks… though I might just need to get a Beta Reader…)


	3. Espresso

Chapter 2: Expresso

The walk to Cat Street seemed endless. Neku kept glancing at the people around him, making sure anyone he knew wasn't there. He could only imagine Joshua taking that perfect opportunity to make his life worse.

The round dog followed them as well, so closely in fact that every time they slowed down it would plow into Neku's legs.

Neku quickly discovered the disadvantages of Joshua's body. For one, he found he didn't have the strength to stay standing every time such an event happened. He would fall backwards hopelessly, the hard fall jarring Joshua's fragile frame. Joshua would help him up every time, giggling and saying yet another smart Alec comment about how graceful he was.

The café bell rang as they casually walked in. Neku wasn't surprised to see inside void of customers.

"Espresso!" a voice called out from behind the counter.

"Um…" Neku mumbled. "No thank you…"

Mr. Hanekoma laughed, stepping away from the glass he was cleaning. "I mean the dog!" He whistled to the puppy behind Neku's ankles.

The dog opened his huge mouth, letting his tongue hang out and hopped/ran to the café owner.

"That's a good doggy." He coed, scratching the puppy's head. "Now where have you been? You just hatch and leave like that?"

The dog's ears drooped, and it whined softly.

"You named it… Espresso?" Neku asked.

Joshua chuckled. "He really likes beans, Neku."

Neku shot a glare at Joshua, still doubting Hanekoma's story on why he started running a café.

"By the way, Sanae, did you just say it hatched?" Joshua asked, ignoring Neku.

Hanekoma nodded. "Yup. This isn't your normal dog."

_Could've fooled me._ Neku thought grumpily. _It's shaped like a freakin watermelon…_

"It's a rare species." He continued. "It's a reality altering dog, found only in a plane of existence that's deteriorating under unknown circumstances. There's only three left, counting this little guy right here." He picked it up and stepped closer to Joshua and Neku. "I sorta made a promise to someone I'd train and take care of him… at least till he's old enough to take care of himself."

"Great…" Neku grumbled. "Now make it change us back…"

"I don't know, Neku, this is a great opportunity to help things out." Joshua cut in.

"W-what? N-no! What do you mean by that!?"

Joshua leaned back, completely enjoying Neku's horrified reaction. "Well, let's see. I'll start by cleaning up that nasty reputation of yours, raise your grades, do some community service to help spread good will and try to leave a good example for the following generation of Shibuya. Oh yeah, and one more thing!" He smirked darkly. "I'll go take Shiki out on a--"

"--You leave her out of this!!!" Neku snarled.

"Hee hee, but Neku, I'm helping you!"

"I don't care!"

"Now calm down. You guys are going to need to get along." Mr. Hanekoma said, stepping between them. "I need time to get this sorted out anyways, which means…"

He put the dog down, which went about his business of sniffing the floor. Then standing up straight his usual carefree expression disappeared and all got serious. "You guys are going to have to live each other's lives for a bit."

Neku felt his heart drop about ten feet. "WHAT!?"

"And how long will this be exactly?" Joshua asked.

Mr. H shrugged. "Days… weeks… months. I have no idea. The egg didn't exactly come with an instruction manual."

Neku grabbed at the silvery hair around his face. "Now wait a moment! I can't possibly live as… Joshua!" He said the name with a shiver.

"Hm… you're going to have to put a lock on my powers. Don't want him blowing up Shibuya in a fit of anger."

"Good point." Sanae agreed.

Neku took no notice to what they were saying. "A-a-and what about Joshua!? He'll ruin my life! You have to get us back to normal!"

Hanekoma placed a hand on Neku's shoulder. " 'Fraid I can't do that, Phones. Espresso didn't even know what he was doing. He was only trying to defend himself."

"By switching us!?"

"Not intentionally, no. By the sound of it, he let out a surge of uncontrolled energy, trying to get rid of the negativity."

"Yeah Neku." Joshua laughed. "Look at the bright side. We could have been disintegrated like those strays. We must've been spared because your anger wasn't towards the dog… Not that it's your fault…"

Neku lunged at Joshua but was held back by Hanekoma's grip. "Don't do it Phones! You don't want to give yourself a black eye, or worse! You have to go back into your body eventually, damage done and all! Besides…" He tried to suppress a grin. "…you wouldn't stand a chance like this…"

Neku stopped struggling and glared at Joshua, trying to stare down his devious grin. "My fault?" He grumbled finally "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Joshua only giggled.

"Now, I'll keep Phones under control if you try your best not to mess things up, clear?"

The Composer flicked a piece of hair out of his face. "Crystal clear… to an extent…"

Hanekoma leaned down and whispered into Neku's ear. "I'm afraid that's the best you're going to get, boss. Take it or leave it."

Neku exhaled. "Fine…"

The Producer nodded. "Okay now, 'Neku'…" He said, gesturing towards Joshua. "It's getting late, won't your parents be worried?"

"Don't call him by my name." Neku mumbled. "It's freaky."

Sanae laughed as he led them out the door. "Get used to it, 'Joshua,' it's going to be this way for a while."

Neku angrily muttered a few sentences to himself.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mr. H!" Joshua said, giving a small wave before walking away.

"Wait!" Neku yelled. "You need to know where I live and go to school and other stuff."

Joshua waved his words away with a gentle flick of his wrist. "Don't worry, I already know everything."

"What!? Did you freakin **stalk** me or something!?"

"Hee Hee… Maybe."

"Pervert! Get a life!"

"Just got one." Joshua smirked. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll take care of everything. In fact, when I'm done with Shiki, she'll practically be singing your name!" He laughed and continued to walk away.

Horrible, dark, thoughts on the meaning of those last words filled Neku's head.

Mr. Hanekoma was forced to hold onto Neku as he tried to lunge at Joshua yet again. "I'll kill you!!! I swear, if you lay one hand on her, I'LL FREAKIN KILL YOU!!! I'll PERSONALLY escort you down to HELL you bas--!!!"

His screams were cut off into muffled yells as Sanae placed a hand over Neku's mouth. "Calm down! You're making a scene!" He hushed, dragging him back into the café. "You have to stay quiet!"

Neku flopped down into a chair. "I don't see why we have to do this! He's going to ruin everything!"

"The more discreet we are about this, the better off we are, Phones." Mr. Hanekoma explained. "There are plenty of people who would kill to be the Composer… literally. I think we're better off with Joshua as the Composer than someone else like Sho, don't you? ...even if it means him messing a few things up."

Neku didn't answer. He knew Sanae was right, but he didn't want to admit it, at least not yet. It wasn't like it was going to make up for the fact Joshua was a total jerk.

The Producer sat next to Neku. "Come on. How long can it take to train the little guy? Can't be too different than training any other dog, right?" He looked down at Espresso, who was inspecting his shoes. "Right?" He repeated.

Espresso looked up at his owner, licking his small black nose rapidly.

"Careful now," Sanae laughed, "You might just lick that nose right off!"

The dog stopped and stared blankly.

"Uh… Mr. H?" Neku slid of of his chair to inspect the dog more closely. "I think he just did…"

Mr. Hanekoma looked surprised for a moment, then reached out for Espresso worriedly. "Erm… Come here a sec…"

Espresso quickly turned around and started dragging his tongue a crossed the floor, making sniffing sounds.

Neku stumbled over and grabbed Espresso's tongue and inspected it. "Ugh… I think I found it…"

Mr. Hanekoma took one look at the new location of the dog's nose and laughed.

Neku dropped it and the dog quickly swallowed his nose.

"No!" Neku yelled, trying to pry the dog's mouth open. "You stupid mutt! Don't **eat** it!"

Espresso's nose suddenly appeared back to it's original position with a small, bubble popping sound. Then it let out a tiny squeak and started sniffing the floor again.

Neku groaned and looked up at the barista. "Like training a normal dog?"

Hanekoma shrugged. "Something like that."


	4. First Day Blues

Chapter 3: First Day Blues

The room was dark, shadows seemingly casting shadows and the blinds pulled shut tight. A digital clock on the desk glowed faintly, bathing the room in a gentle, green glow yet not disturbing the shadows. The warm air shifted as the sleeping figure in the bed rolled over, mumbling quietly.

All was calm once again until five minutes later as the boy buried his head into the pillows, groaning over a distant nightmare. It wasn't to long before he sleepily rose to a sitting position in bed, pushing his silver hair out of his face. Amethyst eyes swept over the room, trying to recognize his surroundings.

With no luck, he groaned again and shuffled a crossed the room. His reflection caught his eye and he looked at himself glumly. Even in the pale light he could see that his nightmare had followed him out of his dream.

"What a perfect day…" Neku sighed, rubbing his eyes. He stumbled over to the door and peered out. He didn't recognize this hallway either.

Now a bit nervous, Neku crept down the stairs and looked out.

This place he remembered and a familiar face greeted him.

"Heeey, Phones. Sleep well?"

Neku shook his head and muttered, "Yeah… yeah, I slept fine…"

Mr. Hanekoma tustled his hair a little bit. "Ha, ha, you conked out last night so I carried you up to my room."

Neku tried to remember the events of last night but couldn't recollect anything past the point of his laying his head down onto a table, thinking he was tired.

"Hey, where's Espresso?" Neku asked, looking around for the dog.

The barista pointed upwards towards the ceiling and Neku found the dog determinately sniffing it, slowly walking around the ceiling fan.

"Oh."

Mr. H didn't look away from the dog. "Yeah… Yeah, I think we'll start with the basics." He said, as if in a far off dream. "You know, sit, rollover, stay… no, we'll save 'stay' for later. Might be a bit too hard for 'em.

Neku sighed.

_I wonder what Joshua is doing right about now_... He thought. Then quickly pushed the thought away. He didn't really want to know…

* * *

Joshua beamed, quickly brushing through Neku's locker combo. He hadn't been to school for a long time. He did, though, see people go to school and such. He knew very well things were far different from the last time he had gone and was well prepared. It would make an interesting experience.

Quickly opening the locker he began to fish out the things he would need for class. He did a mental check on Neku's class schedual, something he had memorized, along with other various things about Neku's life. He wouldn't go as far as to call himself a stalker, just brilliantly informed through studying him for things he could use against him.

Oh how he loved to tease Neku, every reaction priceless. His face would just get into that perfect position at times he had to keep himself from quickly snapping a picture of it for keepsake. He'd do anything to drive him to the edge.

_Speaking of which…_

Joshua turned to see Shiki running up to him, waving.

"Neku! Look!" She held Mr. Mew up into his face. "See? All better!"

"Why so he is…"

Shiki pet the stuffed cat's head. "It wasn't that hard. Good thing you were there to save him."

"Yo, Phones!" He heard another voice call out. Beat pushed his way through the crowd, Rhyme following close behind. "Where were you yesterday, man? We were s'posed to meet up and head off to dat movie!"

"Whoops, I kinda got distracted." He chuckled.

Beat punched Joshua in the arm, making him wince. Even in Neku's body, it hurt. He didn't wish to get on Beat's bad side in the future when things were back to normal.

"S'okay! We can go see it tonight!"

Shiki shifted her weight to the other foot. "Um… well I was sort of hoping…"

Rhyme smiled innocently. "Oh yeah Beat. We can't do that tonight! We better to get to class then."

"Bwaaa!? But why!? We had plans yo!"

Rhyme sighed. "Shiki already told you."

"Told me what?" He asked, while being dragged away by his little sister.

Joshua and Shiki watched them disappear into the crowd, before Shiki spoke again.

"Hey Neku? I was wondering…"

Joshua looked back at her and smiled. "Yeees?"

She giggled quietly as her face grew red. "You see… there's a carnival here tonight. Well, it's here all week but tonight's the opening night and I was wondering… if you would… like to go?"

The Composer grinned evilly. "I would love to! How does seven sound?"

* * *

"You agreed to WHAT!?"

"Yes, Neku, a date." Joshua smirked. "With Shiki."

Neku seethed, trying to kick away the dog that was knawing at his leg. "She asked NEKU out on a date! ME!!!"

Joshua twisted a silver lock of hair from Neku's face around his finger. "Oh, but 'Joshua,' you can't go. She wants Neku. Last time I checked, that was me."

"You could have said no! You could have made up an excuse!"

"And hurt her poor little feelings? Crush her heart with heavy rejection?"

Neku felt himself being trapped in a corner with the argument. "Gently maybe! Like, you have an essay to do or something! And stop playing with my hair!!!" He yelled, batting away Joshua's hand.

Joshua giggled. "Hee hee… Actually, it's my hair." And to prove his point he deliberately ran his fingers through the gray strands, pushing back the bangs and digging his fingers into his scalp.

Neku swept his hair back into place, backing away angrily.

Mr. Hanekoma picked Espresso up and away from Neku's tumbling feet. "I think agreeing was the best thing he could do. He **is** trying to fill in your position you know. He can't avoid your friends."

"Your taking his side!?" Neku flopped down into a chair and hung his head. "This can't be happening…"

Joshua looked at the clock. "Hm… I better get going. I need to get ready for my date."

"Treat the little lady nicely!" Sanae winked and passed Joshua some cash.

"You **are** on his side!"

"Just helping."

Joshua giggled and walked out, the bell ringing with his exit.

The next few minutes were silent as they both stared at the door, Mr. Hanekoma calm and Neku glaring hard enough to set the door on fire with it's intensity.

"I'm going." Neku stated. "And you're not going to stop me."

The Producer laughed. "That's the spirit! Fine, go ahead but don't interfere with the UG. Even in the RG, Joshua could still interact with them."

"I don't care about the stupid game, I just want to make sure Joshua doesn't do something I'll regret." Neku grumbled, pushing open the door.

* * *

Neku watched Joshua and Shiki study a map, Joshua occasionally pointing and Shiki nodding while blushing.

Neku whirled back around the corner he was hiding behind. "How could he make her blush like that!? How could she even believe that snot is even me!?"

He peered around the corner once again. Joshua looked up from the map and gave Neku a devious smirk.

_So he knows I'm here… _Neku narrowed his eyes.

Joshua looked back at the map like nothing happened. Then he stretched and wrapped an arm around Shiki, causing her to blush more.

Neku sunk to the ground. "That dirty little…"

Joshua pulled her in close and pointed to another spot, saying something to her quietly. She appeared to agree and they both stood up and walked away.

Neku followed a ways behind them, trying to appear as, 'who me? Stalking? Pfft, nah…'

Neku groaned watching them stroll into the carnival game area.

"Aw, Neku! Look!" Shiki pointed up to the large stuffed animals hanging from one of the booths. "Aren't they cute!"

"Hm, would you like to have a go?"

Shiki looked at the game. "I don't know, it looks pretty hard. I'm not good with darts."

Joshua giggled. "Well, give it a shot."

Neku watched her throw the darts at the balloons pathetically. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute like that. Her tongue partially out and pressed between her lips in concentration, her steady gaze on the target… he wished silently that she would hit one, just to see her happy…

"Aw… I didn't get any…"

"Its all in the wrist." Joshua informed, placing more yen on the table. "Watch."

He placed a dart in Shiki's hand and placed his over hers. Then wrapping an arm around her waist, he pressed his body up against hers, resting his head on her shoulder.

Shivers raced up Neku's back as he could only watch Joshua take complete control of the moment.

"Loosen your grip, don't worry, I have a hold of it. Relax your shoulders and breath deeply. There you go. Now raise you arm like this…"

He guided her through, hitting the balloons each time. Neku gripped the side of the chair as Joshua was passed a huge panda bear. He gave it to Shiki, who hugged him in return.

"Thanks Neku!"

From behind Shiki's hug, Joshua smiled at Neku.

Neku withheld the temptation the march over there and strangle him.

"Say, Shiki." Joshua brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Why don't we go on a few rides?"

"Okay!"

Neku followed them everywhere, each time Joshua did his best to drive Neku up a wall. After the roller coaster he held Shiki till she felt better, held hands through a movie, took her up a Ferris wheel and passing the guy in charge a few bucks to stop them at the top… for what seemed **hours**...

Neku sipped his soda angrily as he watched the two exit the fun house and headed for the concession stands. Joshua ordered them a few things and sat on a bench a few chairs away from Neku.

"That was so fun!"

"You looked silly in that one room."

"So did you!" Shiki laughed, biting into some cotton candy.

Joshua held her hand, giving Neku some more taunting looks. Neku's heart filled with grief when he saw Shiki's expression turn sad.

"Um… Neku?"

"Yes?"

"Did I do something wrong yesterday?"

The question caught Joshua off guard. "What do you mean by that?"

Shiki smiled weakly. "I don't know… you just seem… different. Like you're not yourself."

"I can assure you, I'm the same as I was yesterday."

Shiki stared at her lap. "You feel… off… that's all." She quickly looked up. "Maybe I took things to quickly! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you! I should've waited, I--!"

Joshua placed a finger over her lips. "Sh…" and he gently placed his lips on hers.

Blood spurted out of Neku's nose and he grabbed several napkins, covering his nose with them. _That stuck up, arrogant… I'lll KILL him!!!_

Neku was forced to count the seconds, minutes at that, as they kissed. The two finally broke away and Joshua held her close, shooting yet another glance in Neku's direction.

Shiki sighed, pulling away. "This was a fun night and all, but I think I'm ready to go home…"

"Sure, I'll walk you home."

"No, it's fine…" Shiki stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too."

As soon as Shiki was out of sight, Neku stormed up to Joshua's side. "How could you do that!?"

Joshua swept back his bangs. "What ever could you mean, Neku? I was simply entertaining her… hee hee…"

"Entertain her my rear!" Neku snarled.

Joshua looked up at Neku dully. "Is that a nose bleed? Wait… were you having naughty thoughts?"

"If anyone is having dirty thoughts it you!"

Joshua sighed loudly, looking away. In that moment where Joshua had let himself go, Neku saw how tired he looked. Joshua was worn out, like he had been stressing out the night before, not unlike Neku. In a second though, the look was gone as Joshua smiled deviously. "You should calm down Neku, you're going to give me an ulcer or something…"

"Calm down? How can I calm down?" He wasn't yelling anymore but there was still anger in his voice.

"I'm doing my job. It was going to be normal date till you showed up. Hee hee, I decided I'd make things interesting…"

Neku opened his mouth to say something back but stopped. Joshua was right. He was playing his part. And if what he says about his arrival was true… that means that it's **his** fault Joshua kissed Shiki.

Neku hung his head. "Joshua… We're going to be stuck like this for a while, aren't we?"

Joshua pulled at the large collar around his neck. "Well it all depends on the dog. It's in good care and I'm sure Sanae knows what he's doing. It'll only be for—"

"Cut the crap, Joshua. How long?"

Joshua sighed. "Mr. Hanekoma seems confident but…"

"…But?

The Composer was silent for an excruciating minute or two. "I think it'll be a long time. Months, if we're lucky."

Neku hung his head sadly. "And Shiki…"

"Will never know." Joshua finished. "If worst comes to worst, I'll have Sanae train you to use my powers and take my place as Composer."

"But, it won't come to that, will it?"

Joshua remained silent.

Neku's phone, actually 'Joshua's' phone went off as he received a text message.

'_Time to come home boss, it's late.'_

* * *

Neku opened the door and slowly walked in. Seeing the barista there made him a bit happier.

"Tough night?" He asked.

Neku nodded. "I'll think I'll head off to bed."

" 'Aight, you remember what room it is?"

"Yeah." He mumbled climbing the stairs. He stopped for a moment and turned to look at the Producer. "How long do you think it will take to change us back?"

Mr. Hanekoma laughed. "Not too long! Espresso can already sit… sort of. Ah, well we always got tomorrow. You'll help me of course, right?"

Neku waved his words away tiredly. "Right, right." He finished ascending the stairs and slipped on the oversized pajamas he had set out for him. Then he crawled into bed, thinking about what Joshua had said.

He didn't want to be like this forever. Was Joshua really that worried?

He curled up into a ball, dismissing the thought. Joshua was probably just trying to freak him out again. Neku laughed and closed his eyes. Of course he was pulling his leg! Joshua getting that serious and well… emo sounding was just ridicules! Right?

Of course at another location, Joshua lay awake in Neku's bed, staring at the ceiling. He placed a hand on his head and groaned. "What have I gotten myself into…"

(Author's notes: Gah! I got emo-ish at the end! *slaps myself* and so half heartedly thrown together! I just wanted a simple chapter before the real problems begin and... *sigh* The next chapter I will have to get hilarious with now! How about… a special character entrance? Espresso style! –lol it won't be an OC, I promise!-)


	5. Bad Dog

(Author's Comments: I was going to wait to have this Beta Read but waiting for the connections for DocX to open was taking to long. I'm usually not impatient but I noticed a major fault on my part... I never labeled the pairings. NekuXShiki... Yeah, alot of you wanted yaoi and I wouldn't blame you if you stopped reading this... T_T I'm really sorry... Well, yeah, here's the next chapter if you are still interested. Again, I'm sorry...))

Chapter 4: Bad Dog

_(One Week Later)_

Espresso waddled over to another scent, inhaling dirt with it. He huffed out a cloud of smoke that had been building in his lungs. Then he pressed his face against the cement and took another whiff.

_Omigosh!_ He thought to himself and pranced around in circles. _Smells like… like… Floor!!!_ The dog sat down and looked around. Two school girls noticed him and kneeled beside him.

"Aw! So cute!" One with short brown hair exclaimed. She grabbed his ears and lifted them up.

"Awww, He is!" Another with long, lighter hair agreed. "I wonder who he belongs to!"

Espresso, rolled over and let them rub his belly. He loved belly rubs and everyone loved to give them. People were nice and he liked them, though they weren't as awesome as Mommy! Mommy got him food, and gave lots of belly rubs and… gave him food! Friend was nice too! Friend was there all the time and played with him! When he'd pull his clothes he'd pull too! Friend used to look different but he changed him. He liked him better that way. Now Friend can stay with him.

Espresso watched the two girls leave. After they were out of sight he continued to sniff around. _So many smells here! Mommy called here… um… Shee-boo-yah…uh… Shibuya!!!_

He followed a scent for a while, and then caught one more interesting, then another. He soon came upon that smelled like nothing he had smelled yet. He followed it up a couple stairs and sniffed around it.

_This floor is the smell!!!_ He hopped around, licking it. _Smells like Mommy too!!! And Friend!_ He recognized another scent, which matched with what friend used to look like.

He lay down and reached his stubby legs out in front of him. One more person was here a lot. That person must've liked this spot. He must've been friends with his friends. _Where is person?_

Espresso reached out with his mind and tried to find him. He let out a whimper.

_Someone broke person. Person broken into many pieces._ He thought glumly. _Now Mommy and Friend don't have a friend to play with._

Espresso rolled onto his back and whined. He whined for a few minutes, paws covering his nose. His Mommy and Friends were probably sad and it made him sad that they were sad.

The dog suddenly jumped to his feet, an idea sparking in his mind. _I put person back together! Then Mommy and Friend won't be sad! They give me treats! I be good boy! 'Good boy' they will say!_

Espresso ran in circles, gathering up the shattered pieces of the person.

_I do it! I do it! I do it! I do it!_ Espresso panted to himself, racing as fast as his stubby legs could take him. He summoned all the tiny pieces and compiled them. He felt them merging and forming, and his fur stood on end from the static of his powers.

Then, with an explosion of smoke it was done.

Espresso ran into the smoke and leapt onto the person's chest. He jumped up and down repeatedly.

_Up! Uuuup! Upupupupupupupupupupupupupupup!!!_

The person groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Urgh… I got a zetta headache…" He moaned.

Espresso stopped jumping and stared at him happily.

The person soon noticed the dog perched on his chest. "Wha… What the factorial?" He suddenly smiled. "Oho! What zetta power I sense! More than that hectopascal of a Composer!"

He picked Espresso up and held him before his face for better inspection. He scowled as his memories returned. "I… he beat me! Not this time though. I now have the variable I needed for my greater equation!" He lifted Espresso higher in the air.

Espresso didn't like what person was feeling and he squirmed in his grip.

Then Espresso sneezed.

It was practically explosive, a huge cloud of dust erupted from his nose and the air crackled with static.

The person coughed and dropped Espresso. He felt all of his powers drain, all taboo and reaper. It left him vulnerable and no lower than any other human. A mortal.

"No!" the person gasped as the smoke cleared. His horror grew as he discovered more changes.

"What the--!?"

Espresso licked the small chibi person. _Person play size!_

"No! No! Bad dog!" The person yelled, raising his hands in defense.

Espresso opened his mouth and looked almost as if he just ate him. Then he trotted off, to show mommy his good deed…

* * *

Neku grumbled, reading off the list in his hand. He couldn't see why he had to do the shopping. Not only that, he had gotten a call from Mr. H that the dog had yet again gone missing.

"Can't the mutt just stay put?" He asked himself.

The past week had been nothing but trouble. He couldn't count how many times he had to chase the mutt around the café for his shoes, only to end up having to buy more from destruction or transmogrification. Mr. H didn't mind, even if the money came out of his pocket, though Joshua…

Not only that, as of two days ago Mr. Hanekoma had decided he was going to educate Neku on the basics of the game in his spare time, probably a request from Joshua. This involved late nights of cramming information into his head and studying music. He wished he had paid attention in his music classes as a kid. He couldn't understand half the stuff he was being presented with, even if his life depended on it… which it may someday if...

Neku suddenly shivered. A deep tinge of fear welled up with the memories. There were starting to be moments where he **didn't** feel out of place. Where he actually felt **normal** to be inside Joshua's body. Where the hair that curled around his face wasn't annoying or the lack of any physical endurance wasn't stressful. Even that one day when he caught sight of his reflection and thought nothing of it till several minutes later…

What if…?

He re-adjusted his grip on the shopping bags and shoved the thoughts and memories out. _I'm just over reacting! _He told himself. _This will all get sorted out soon enough! Just a little longer and I'll be back at school. Heck, I'll even take Shiki on a date of my own and make everything up to her._

Neku was torn from his thoughts and let out a cry of shock as he tripped over a round object.

"Dang it dog, can't you just behave yourself!?" Neku yelled at Espresso.

Espresso was obviously holding something in his mouth and wasn't afraid to show Neku as he dropped it onto the cement in a big ball of slime.

"…Ew…" Neku groaned, looking at it with disgust.

Then he noticed it was alive and moving.

"Ew!" He nearly shrieked and kicked it away.

Espresso ran over and picked it up, bringing back over to Neku.

"I don't want it!" Neku groaned, pushing Espresso back.

"Help me you factoring radical!" The thing yelled.

Neku reluctantly picked it up. "What…?"

It was a tiny person… Sho Minamimoto, the Reaper that had tried to kill him so many times…

Sho narrowed his eyes. "You… I should've calculated such…"

Neku threw Sho back at Espresso. "Bad dog!" He scolded. "You don't bring back the dead! Especially bad dead people!"

The dog whined and hid his face with his paws.

"Now fix this!" Neku pointed at the drooled on mathematician.

Espresso obediently got up, dragging his paws in a depressed like matter. He looked at Sho and then back up at Neku sadly.

"Now."

Espresso grabbed him and with a one fluid shake, threw Sho up against the wall of the nearest building.

A poof of smoke jumped up from the ground and when it cleared, Neku was horrified to find Sho back in his original form.

"I meant put him back in his grave, not make things worse!" Neku shouted, picking up Espresso and making a run for it.

"Oh, you better run, because there's going to be a new Composer in town. Me!"

"Why is it you can't do anything right!?" Neku snarled at the dog.

He quickly flung himself into the nearest store. In his hurry he came crashing into tables, falling into a cluttered mess of chairs, tables, dog and Composer.

"W-wha--? Excuse me sir!? May I ask what y-you think your d-doing!?"

Neku rubbed his hurting head and looked up at the speaker. He recognized him. Makato. After all he'd been through he now worked at Shadow Ramen.

Suddenly the door was flung off its hinges and into the pile Neku had 'oh so successfully' made.

"Knock, knock, hectopascal!"

Neku swore loudly and scrambled out of the heap that was somewhat resembling pi-face's famous art works. He leapt over the counter and dashed noisily through the kitchen, wondrously managing to knock down every kitchen item on the counters.

Makato screamed in terror as Sho came tearing after him, making an even greater ruckus.

Neku tore the back door open and raced into the backstreets. He charged through boxes and trash cans, gasping for air like he was having an asthma attack.

His heart nearly stopped, as he came up to a wall-- a ten foot tall wall.

He whirled around backing up against it as tight as he could like he would blend in.

Dark laughter echoed down the ally way as he watched Sho's shadow come into view from around the corner. "Can't hide forever…"

Neku dug out his Joshua's cell phone and fumbled with the numbers, desperately trying to get a hold of Sanae.

He swore again when he dropped the phone, the back and battery flinging off.

Espresso whined as he tried to place it back together. He willed his hands to still themselves, but they were shaking too violently for him to do anything.

He looked up the tall wall and raced around grabbing as many solid boxes and cans he could.

Sho turned the corner and grinned so evilly it sent shivers down Neku's spine.

He climbed up his pile desperately and reached for the top…

…And came up short.

The mathematician came up after him and Neku did the first thing that came to mind, jumping down and using gravity to drive his foot into his face.

He threw Sho to the ground and raced back down the ally, not daring to look back for even a second.

"Do something helpful for once!" Neku yelled at the dog in his hands. "Alter reality! Do something nasty to him! I know! Bring us home!"

Espresso cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Home, Espresso, home!"

The dog wagged his tail happily and with a small popping sound disappeared from his hands.

"No!" Neku shouted at now empty air. "I meant to bring me home too! Bad dog!"

"One less variable to worry about…" said a chilling voice behind him.

Neku spun around. "Y-you don't want to do this!" He tried to reason.

Sho snorted. "Of course I do--!" Sho stopped short of what he was saying and his face turned to confusion.

Neku felt a weird feeling wash over him and things faded and came back into focus.

_What just happened?_ He thought to himself.

"Ignore the Noise!" He heard someone yell.

Neku turned to see a young boy and girl, the girl dragging the boy away from a white and pink frog noise.

"We have a mission!" She continued.

"Yeah, but the other players!"

She yanked on his arm harder. "They're erased! Forget about them and run before we get erased too!"

They took off and Neku was surprised to see them run right through him, as if he were a ghost in the all too familiar Game.

He was in the UG again but things were different. None of the Players or Reapers seemed to take notice in the fact he was there. There was music too. It played in the back of his mind, weaving in and out of his thoughts.

He looked awkwardly at himself and found he had changed too. He was older now...

"Did I come in time?" A voice asked from behind him.

Neku whirled around to face the speaker.

"M-Mr. H? You did this?"

The Producer grinned. "Well Espresso was pretty worked up… I figured I had to at least check on you. I guess I came at the right time." He gestured toward Sho, who was now looking about for him, grumbling nonsense to himself.

Neku watched Sho storm away. "So… what exactly did you do?"

"Oh, I just gave your frequency a little tweak. I simply put your body back into its normal place."

Neku stared at him. "But… why am I older now?"

Sanae rubbed the back of his head. "Ah… well it's a little hard to explain, Phones. You see, Josh needs to lower his frequency to exist where you normally do, but it when he does, it kinda alters his appearance."

"So, what, he's twenty-something years old?"

"Think higher Neku."

"Well then how old is he really?"

Sanae hesitated before answering. "Well, that doesn't really matter at the moment. What matters is I got you away from Minamimoto for the time being, right?"

Neku sighed. "He's going to find me again. He knows where Joshua hangs out. He trashed your place before, remember?"

"Yeah, but I've gotten a few updates on my security system since then." He laughed. "Come on, let's go home."

"I don't think that little box next to your door is going to help Mr. H." Neku groaned, following.

* * *

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Neku argued.

"But it is broken, Neku." Joshua growled, fingering an orange lock of hair. "You cracked the screen and the back's tabs are broken." He studied his cell phone more, looking for things he could possibly pin on his proxy.

Neku drummed his fingers on the counter. He told himself he was going to try to get along with Joshua more, at least for Shiki's sake. Sadly things were going down the drain of fail. "I dropped it okay? An honest mistake."

"I can fix it, Josh." Mr. Hanekoma assured the Composer. "You know I can."

"The time it will take to order the parts and—"

"I can't see how you are going to use it at the moment anyway." Neku interrupted. "You have to use my phone."

Joshua glared at his phone a minute longer before pushing it away. "Fine, do what you will. But that still leaves Minamimoto. Sanae, we can't have Neku wandering the streets of Shibuya alone."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Neku snapped.

Joshua raised and eyebrow and propped his head up with a hand. "Yes, but if I was to tell you directly, would you listen?"

Neku turned to Hanekoma. "You can't lock me in here all day and night! It'll drive me crazy!"

The Producer gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Phones, but Joshua is right. With Sho on the loose we can't let you be an easy target."

Neku groaned and dropped his head onto the counter, in which Joshua quickly grabbed him and lifted it back up.

"Stop that, Neku. I want my body back in one piece."

Neku glared at Joshua. "Yeah? And I want my life back in one piece but that's not going to happen is it?"

"Let Sho get a hold of you and you'll never get it back." Mr. H sighed. "In one piece or not."

Neku grumbled to himself, but otherwise said nothing.

Joshua pushed himself away form the counter and got of the stool, giving them a half-hearted wave. "Well, I best be off."

"Leaving early?" Sanae asked.

"I've got homework to do." He answered with a tired sigh. "Why the teachers give out so much is beyond me." Joshua gave a final look over his shoulder before leaving. "Pray I do well on that test of yours Neku! Hee hee…"

Neku resisted the urge to backhand him as Joshua left. Instead Neku looked away and stared at a speck on the wall opposite of the door.

The Producer laughed. "He's just a bit cranky."

Neku dropped his head into his arms. "I don't know how much of this I can take…"

"Now Phones, don't think you're the only one suffering from this."

"Oh?" Questioned Neku. "And how is that? I don't see Joshua complaining."

Sanae sighed. "You can't expect Josh to just come on out and speak his feelings. You know that. Think of this in his perspective. Lost his status in the UG, stuck going to school and hanging out with friends he probably doesn't care for, and not to mention being under far more rule than he is used to."

Neku's hard gaze relaxed. "Oh… I never really thought of—"

The sound of the café's bell interrupted him and he looked up to see an unexpected face.

Mr. Hanekoma shot him a side glance and Neku immediately looked away.

"Why hello little lady." He greeted.

"Hey Mr. H." Shiki answered and looked around. Her eyes rested on Neku for a few seconds before looking back up at Hanekoma.

"Something bothering ya?" He asked as she sat down a few stools away from Neku.

"Have you noticed anything… strange about Neku lately?" She asked.

"Strange? No. Then again that kid has always been an odd one."

Neku gripped his chair. They were having a conversation about him right in front of him and Mr. H couldn't have been more blunt with that statement.

"Oh… well he's been coming here a lot so I thought you'd notice. Rhyme thinks he's been acting strange too… almost as if he isn't himself."

"Well maybe he's not himself." Mr. Hanekoma said. "Maybe he's having some hard times and just needs time to himself till things get back to normal for him. You know how he is."

"I don't think it's that." She sighed. "He's been… outgoing…"

A frown played at the corners of the barista's mouth for a few seconds, but his smile never faded. "Well, all people deal with stress differently."

"Yeah…" Shiki said, almost inaudible. She lowered her head as a few tears came to her eyes. Neku had to hold himself back to keep from hugging and comforting her.

"Hey, cheer up little lady." Mr. H said, trying to lighten her mood. "I'm sure he'll be over it soon. It's not like the world is ending."

"I know… I know I shouldn't worry but it's not like that Mr. H. I feel like it's not Neku at all. I feel like he's been gone forever and that he's never coming back. It's just…"

She dropped her head into her hands and cried quietly. "I'm sorry. I know I'm over reacting. It's just this past week… I kissed Neku and now he's… I think I ruined everything…"

A small beeping sound came from her phone and she looked at the text she received. "I have to go…" She said sniffing and got up to leave.

Neku watched her go, and he felt deep pain coming up inside. This was all his fault. He knew he had to fix things…

He quickly caught her as she opened the door, grabbing her shirt and holding her back. "Shiki…"

There was a warning cough from Mr. Hanekoma, telling him not to blow his cover, as she turned around to face him.

It was that one moment. The suffering look in her face, the tears, and the awkward yet hopeful stare she gave him. Neku pulled her in and hugged her, holding her firmly.

"It… It will be okay. I _promise_. This won't last long, alright?"

Shiki hesitated for a few seconds, then hugged him back gently. "T-thank you… thank you… uh…"

Neku ignored the sharp prick in his heart. "Joshua. Call me Joshua…"

She nodded and stepped away, whipping her eyes. "Thank you Joshua. I really appreciate it." She turned to Hanekoma and bowed politely. "I'll see you later." And with that, she turned and left.

Mr. H came up to Neku's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Phones, this will all be fixed soon."

Neku glanced over to Espresso, who was finding entertainment in walking in a five foot circle.

"I hope your right…" Neku replied sadly.

Mr. H let out a short laugh. "I **know** I'm right.

(AU: Anyone still with me? Hm... yet again me striving to lengthen my chapters. I always worry about making them too short. I know when I'm reading, short chapters annoy me. (mainly because I read them on my phone and each page takes ten minutes haha) so... yeah... Oh, and I don't know if anyone has noticed yet but you can check up the progression of each chapter in my profile. I give an aproximate percentage and a sentence or two on what's going on with it's progress XD.)


	6. The Lost Chapter

Chapter 5: The Lost Chapter

**Author notes: Okay, so I worked hard and long on this chapter through computer difficulties. Then I moved it to a flashdrive and when I was almost done I lost it. (this is why it's called the Lost Chapter, get it? lol) These last two days I spent working on re-writing the chapter. My own computer was long gone so I used my brother's. He doesn't have micrisoft word and I had to use note pad. Please excuse the rush-ness and bad spelling of this chapter. I just wanted to get it posted for I made you guys wait long enough. **

**Enjoy XD**

Shiki visited everyday after that. She would sit and chat, with a cup of coco in her hands and ramble on about fashion and school. She rarely brought up Neku and when the topic came up she dodged it with a shrug and a quick, short reply.

She remembered minor details of the game. Neku had somewhat discovered this when they had met up at Hachiko for the first time in the RG. He had asked about Joshua and they all gave him confused looks. In fact, they remembered just about everything but Joshua. Well, except for Beat, who recalled Neku running around with some sort of prissy kid but the details didn't go much farther then that. After several questions Neku had dropped the idea entirly, deciding it wasn't worth the trouble.

Neku played with Espresso's ears. He had thought he was going to be done with everything relating to the Composer at that time.

"You're setting up your own doom." a gentle voice pressed.

Speaking of the devil...

Neku ignored him. "Sit Espresso."

The puppy obeyed.

"Speak."

Espresso barked.

"Roll over."

Espresso tucked himself into a ball and rolled away, reminding Neku of a bowling ball.

"Close enough..." He mumbled.

"If you keep at this, she won't love you no more." Joshua continued. "She will loose interest in you and will be infatuated with me, once we get our bodies back that is."

"Espresso, sick 'em!" Neku ordered, pointing at Joshua.

Espresso cocked his head to the side for a few minutes, then dove behnd a table and brought Neku his ball.

"Ugh, what will I do with you..." Neku groaned.

Joshua giggled quietly. "I do have to admit, you have him trained well. With you working on him, we'll have our bodies switched back in no time."

Neku scowled, tossing the ball halfheartedly. He had taught the dog all this from training books, but books could only go so far. Not surprisingly, he had found none on reality changing.

Joshua reached down to pet Espresso but the dog whined and ducked away. Joshua frowned and pulled out his phone. "Your friends are the interesting bunch." After pushing a few buttons and showed Neku the text. "Epecially that tall one. Daisukenojo was it? He's been harassing me to see a movie with him for three weeks now. He finally got me this time."

Neku grinned. "Lucky you. Have fun for me won't you?" Neku knew Joshua was for a very horrific night. Neku's last trip to the movies with Beat didn't go so well. Beat had ways to... make things interesting...

Joshua groaned and walked out. Neku went back to playing with Espresso's ears, happyness welling up with his first slam to work on Josh.

Neku looked back to he door. Had he really managed to upset him just by rubbing it in? Neku looked back to the dog, who had his head turned to the side in worry. It whined and place a paw on Neku.

The bell jingled and a familiar face came into view.

"Oh! Joshua! Is Hanekoma here? I don't see him."

Neku shook his head. "No he's not."

Shiki frowned. "Oh. Well I know you have to watch the shop and all so..."

"What were your plans?"

"I wanted you to come with me to 104."

Neku stood up and brushed himself off. He was never interested in doing all the stuff Shiki liked to do but anytime hanging out with her was worth it. "Sure! No problem, I can just close up. It's always closed anyways."

"You will!" She threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Neku was busy and I didn't want to be alone! You're the best!"

_______________

"Shiki please. Can we take a break?" Neku whined softly.

Shiki turned around to gaze at Neku for a few seconds. He hoped she could see how tired he was. If he was in his normal body he could last a few more hours but at the moment the bags were pulling him to the ground and his feet were sore.

She smiled and took a bag from him. "I'm sorry, I'm just so used to being with Neku... How about we sit down and eat something. It's around lunch time anyways."

Neku agreed gratefully.

A few minutes later they had gotten their food and were settled down at a small table in the food court.

"So how is your fashion thing going?" Neku asked casually.

Shiki smiled and clapped her hands together. "Wonderfully! The greatest thing happened last week! Do you remember when Eri lost the clothes we made? Well it turns out one of the most popular girls at school found it and decided she liked it! She wore it to school the other day!"

"So that's good news right?"

"Of course! She wants us to make more! And if we get the school whole school liking our stuff then just think of the attention it would bring! Somebody is bound to want us designing fashion for Shibuya right?"

"That's great! Just think, you may even become the next Cat!"

Shiki waved her hands. "Oh no, I don't think I could go that far!"

"Of course you could!" Neku encouraged. "You two have the talent for it."

Shiki giggled. "Neku would be so upset, Cat is his favorite..." Her voice left her and she looked down sadly.

Neku, realizing what he had just brought up, quickly tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around! Everything will be the way it should be and you two will be back together, you'll see!"

Shiki sighed and twiddled her thumbs. "That's the thing... I know it's weird to say but... I feel like Neku is gone. It's almost like he's a completely different person now. I'm sorry, I'm rambling about him again."

Neku placed a hand on hers. "No it's okay. You can talk to me about it. It's not right to bottle these things in." He told her, for he learned that himself in the game. Being open and trusting were what got you through tough times, just like now.

Shiki nodded. "Yeah, I feel so wierd saying this but... I just don't feel for him like I used to."

Neku's expression turned to horror. "Wha... What do you mean?"

Shiki didn't notice the sudden change. Instead she giggled quietly. "I know it's silly but I think I found someone else..."

_It better not be that lifeguard from the swimming club or I swear when thing get back to normal..._ He seethed quietly. He also made a mental note to beat Josh upside the head the next time he came by for loosing Shiki like this.

"But what about Neku?"

She huffed, suddenly upset. "He'll be fine, he's been doing fine without me anyways. I can't coun't how many times he stood me up!"

Neku fumed, and whirled away, glaring so feircly at a random passbyer they jumped and ran away. How dare Joshua! He's supposed to be doing his part, not going off to do his own things! He was being cram taught all Joshua's little quirky game needs and the snot wanted to slack off in his life?

Shiki, still oblivious to the tension rising, blushed a little bit. "But this new guy I enjoy hanging out with, he's really special."

"Oh I bet he is..." Neku mumbled darkly.

"Yeah, I hang out with him almost every day too. He's sweet and understanding... and I feel like I can really trust him." Shiki looked over at him, her eyes glistening with joy.

"You sure you don't feel even the slightest for Neku?"

Shiki shook her head. "It feels weird to just change my mind about him like that but..."

Neku stabbed his hamburger with a random fork.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a slight bit of concern.

"Peachy..." Neku growled, obviously not.

"Great!" She cheered. "How about we go hang out by Hachiko? I heard Rhyme and a few of her friends from school were going to be there."

Neku sighed and rubbed his head. He was going to have to save this stress for later. "Sure okay. Let's go."

They left and walked towards the exit. By a stroke of bad luck a huge crowd had gathered there, squabbling amungst themselves.

"What's going on here?" Neku asked aloud.

A lady next to him asnwered. "The doors are stuck. They have two employees working on it right now but they may have to get a proffesional.

"How long will that take?" Shiki asked.

The lady looked at her watch. "An hour or two at the most."

Neku took Shiki's arm. "That'll take to long, let's use the back door."

Neku guided her around the mall till the came a crossed an emergency exit. "Here we are."

They slipped through and found them in a backstreet of a sort.

"See I knew jamming the door like that would force them this way!" A voice cackled.

Neku whirled around to find he was up against about five thugs, two of which were a bit on the round side.

"Look at them! They're not even worth dirt. Just a couple of pathetic kids."

Neku automatically slipped Shiki behind him in a defensve gesture.

"Aw, prissy here thinks he can stand up to us."

"He's brave or stupid, that's for sure."

"What do you want?" Neku growled.

The tallest one, slim with dozens of metal chains hanging off of him, stepped forward agressivly. "Boss's orders. We're supposed to snatch you. Come quietly and you _**might**_ not get hurt."

The thugs laughed, making it obvious there was no real chance of getting out scratch free.

"And what exactly do you plan to do once you have us?"

Chains grinned. "Boss didn't specify but he says he has big plans."

"Let's take the girl too! She could make a fun toy for a while." One of the bigger ones chuckled. He reminded Neku of a western version of Budda.

Neku felt Shiki grab onto his shoulder tightly.

"So you're saying I have to go with a bunch of grease bags like you?" Neku practically spat. "I don't think so. Try someone else."

Chains shrugged. "Must they always fight?" He sighed.

The Buddha one advanced and Neku threw a kick at him... only for it to hit softly.

Buddha laughed, then grabbing his leg, threw him acrossed the ally.

After a few hits to the ground Neku stopped skidding. He quickly and painfully got back up to his feet. He had completely forgotten for a few second he was in Joshua's body. There was no way he could fight and win like this.

Another thin guy grabbed Shiki by the arm, yanking her.

As Shiki let out screamed, Neku quickly dashed forward and wacked him with an upper cut.

The man took a step back, but other then that was unaffected entirely.

On the other hand, the blow kicked a sharp pain up Neku's arm and he almost believed the force of it popped his arm out of socket.

"Run!" He yelled to Shiki.

Shiki turned and ran but the other big guy stepped in front of the doorway and stopped her.

Chains planted a swift kick into Neku's stomach and all the air in his lungs came out with a quiet _whoosh_. Chains didn't pause when Neku hit the ground and followed up with another swung of his foot, sending him a few feet away.

Neku felt two people grab him and lift him up to a standing position, tightly jamming his hands behind them. He struggled but found they were to strong.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little radical." An unmistakable voice jeered. Neku looked up only to be proven right.

Chains stepped up next to him. "He gave a bit of a fight, Sho, but it wasn't much. Like a kitten."

"You're all mine now." Sho grinned deviously.

Chains gave a short cough. "Now, now newbie, he's boss's. You can't have him till he's done."

Sho snorted and glared.

"RG too tough for you?" Neku teased.

Sho's fist connected with Neku's face and he tasted blood. "Shut up your Pi-hole, radian!" He snapped.

Chains pushed Sho back. "Hey! Don't kill him or your life will pay for his!"

"I convinced him to get this kid in the first place!" Sho argued.

"Only because you made him some kind of offer! Don't think you got power over us newbie!"

Sho first glared at Chains, then at Neku. "Fine. You win." He stomped away.

"Load 'em up!" Chains yelled the the rest of the group.

The thugs led him and Shiki to a black van and shoved them into the back, where three more waited. The quickly bound their hands with rope and pushed them into a corner, where Neku comforted Shiki who was silently crying. The gang bangers passed beer amung themselves and they peeled out.

"Where are you taking us?" Neku demanded to know.

A tweaker looking guy with a red mullet looked back at them. "To our HQ of course. We're gunna keep you there till boss decides what he's gunna do to ya."

Another man patted down Neku and grabbed his cell phone. "You won't be needing this." He said, crushing it in his hand.

"Or this." Buddha snickered, taking Shiki's handbag.

They laughed hysterically and threw the bag to one another, pawing through it.

Shiki buried herself in Neku's shirt, shaking.

Neku rested his head on hers. "Don't worry. We'll get out of this."

She continued to sob quietly. All Neku could think to do was sit there and comfort her. They said nothing to each other. Just stay there with one another.

Neku looked out the tinted windows, trying to shut out the laughing and jeers of the gang. As time flew by and daylight faded Neku noticed they were simply driving aimlessly around Shibuya. They weren't heading straight to their hideout but instead, looping around this way and that, with no apparent destination as of yet.

"Joshua..." Shiki's whispered to him, her voice cracking.

Neku looked away from the window. "Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"I know you are. It'll be okay."

"I don't want to die again."

Neku rested his face on her head to comfort her. He couldn't help but to inhale the sweet aroma of her hair that made his head swim. "You won't. I'll protect you."

She shook her head. "I don't know if I could do it again. Not without Neku. I just... I want to forget about him but I can't. I want to believe that the Neku at my school is someone else. I want someone to tell me he only looks like him. What I said earlier is a lie. I wanted to forget about him. I want to move one but I can't. I just miss him so much!"

Shiki started to cry again. "I miss him so much!"

Neku whispered quietly. "I know... I know.... it's okay."

He closed his eyes and took in another breath of the sweet smell.

Everything around blurred untill it meant nothing. It was just him and Shiki alone in the corner. He imagined none of this ever happening. He could practically imagine them hanging out together like they used. Just him and Shiki with nothing to worry about. He could see her smile, hear her laugh. The way she would tease him gently and he'd tease her back. Those moments he wished could last forever.

Neku wanted to be back in the school hallway, holding her closely...

But as the van hit a bump he was yanked back into reality. He knew he couldn't go back to that. The way things were headed Joshua may just loose Shiki forever.

One tear joined Shiki's...

**AU)) So this chapter was a bit... angsty at the end... I hate angsty but I had reasons for the following chapter. Please hang tight, it won't take long this time, the next chapter is _Jail Break_**


	7. Jail Break

(author note stuff: ARGH! I am soooo sorry everyone! I lost EVERYTHING! My games, my books, my stuffed animals, my computer, this very chapter that I had to re-write... soooo sorry guys! And now since I epically fail, I am using word pad and have no idea what is spelled right or any typos. Please excuse~ T.T)

Chapter Six: Jail Break

_thump-thump-thump_

The sound echoed through the building as Neku threw the ball at the wall in a rythmetic fashion. The room was in need of a make over... unless dark dungeon was the theme they were going for.

The cold walls were nothing but a dreary grey and the small window was covered in chains. A good way to make bars without going through all the hard work. The one way out was a beat up, wooden door, with a cut out window, also locked up with a set of criss crossing chains.

Neku turned to Shiki, who had fallen asleep several hours ago. He couldn't help but have his spirits lifted slightly with the look of her. She looked almost unreal, like a dream, glowing slightly in the moon's light from outside. He could hear snores outside as well. The guard had fallen asleep.

Neku got up from the wirey bed and tried to peek through the window, but the rattling noise of the chains caused the guard's snored to break. Neku quickly stepped away from the window and he heard him move around, probably getting comfortable, and go back to sleep.

"This is stupid..." He muttered to himself. He held back an attempt to kick the door and _give_ the guard a reason to stir.

He looked back to the bed and had an idea for escape...

______________

"I knew it was a bad idea." A tired voice groaned.

Sanae laughed. "Oh come now. I thought you loved a good challenge."

Joshua glared. "Not in the situation we have going on right now. Do you even _realize_ what danger Neku is in. What _**I'm**_ in? I _**don't**_ want to be stuck like this Mr. H. I don't think I can even stand it a day longer!"

Mr. Hanekoma smirked. He knew Joshua always put up an act of carefree amusment around Neku. But deep down Joshua hated it just as much. Probably even more.

"Now now boss, we'll get him out. I have a plan anyways, considering how handicapped Sho is right now. Just let me feed the dog and we'll be off.

Joshua let out another loud groan and let his head fall into his hands.

A moment passed by, then more. Joshua grew impatient. "What's taking so long?"

A very worried cafe owner came out from the back rooms.

"I can't find Espresso..."

_____________________________

"You're doing it wrong..." Shiki whispered.

"No I'm not and be quiet, you'll wake up Buddha." Neku shushed and continued to manuver the wire into the old keyhole.

Shiki gently took the wire and pressed Neku's hands away. "No no no, like this."

She turned it a few times, then there was a loud _'klock'_.

Neku and Shiki stood frozen, listening intently.

There was a loud snort and Buddha rolled over, soon falling back to sleep.

After what seemed hours they finally let out the air that had gotten trapped in their lungs.

They slowly opened the door, pausing again when it creaked loudly.

Buddha didn't stir.

Neku tried to open it as slow as he could but it ended up making a long loud squeak.

Shiki cringed but throughout the days it seemed to take the door to open, Buddha didn't seem to hear it, even in his dreams.

Neku gestured her to stay and took a step out... only to trip over a box and be sent crashing into a pile of junk.

The big guard jerked awake and stood up, towering over Neku. "What do we have here? Escapees?"

"Run Shiki!" He shouted, flinging a nearby bucket at the man.

Buddha caught it easily with a paw of a hand. "Oh no you don't!" He growled, advancing towards Shiki.

Neku grabbed a rope that had been tied to a post and ran a quick circle around the guard. He then pulled hard.

The rope got twisted up around his fet and he was sent crashing to the ground. Neku didn't have enough strenght or weight to keep the rope taught and was yanked off his feet.

He got up and shook his pounding head and notice Shiki opening an old elevator shaft. "In here Neku!" She called, pointing towards the guard.

As the big guy got up Neku threw himself against him sending him into the broken down shaft.

He quickly dove into the junk and got both him and Shiki a metal pipe.

"We're going to break out of here," He said. "Even if we have to bash our way through."

Shiki nodded, understanding.

Neku then threw open the door and they ran down the hallway.

_____________________

Sniff, snuffle, dust...

Espresso sneezed again. So much dust here. Why so much dust?

His friend didn't come home. His friend left with the person he liked. He liked her alot. More than him? Not more than him. He was a good dog. Why he leave? Maybe he doesn't like him. Friend left because of him. No like him. Maybe not a good dog. He do no wrong, why bad dog. He's a bad dog!

Espresso sneezed a few more time and sat down to whine. Somewhere in that developing puppy mind of his, he was going to apologize for being such a bad dog.

Espresso huffed and continued to sniff the faint trail that was in his mind, "Friend but not friend's" Or "Neku, but actually Joshua's scent."

He suddenly stopped and looked over to a tall building.

It was friend! He was in there! He had to get to friend. Nothing will stop him!

And with those thought in his mind Espresso ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

___________________

Neku creeped around the corner, clutching an empty wine bottle. Chains was around the corner, huffing a cigarette and his back was conveniently turned towards them.

He gave Shiki a nod and quickly stepped out and wacked the bottle over his head.

There was a loud sound of breaking glass and shard flew everywhere.

Chains, simply slowly turned to look at them, a bewildered expression stuck on his face in mid-puff.

Neku looked at the bottle neck still in his hands, and wearily looked back up. "Heh heh... oops..."

The cigarette fell out of Chain's mouth and he rubbed the back of his head. "Yo, you tried to knock me out!"

Neku and Shiki shrugged weakly.

He laughed. "Well I guess I should've told you, I have a metal plate in the back of my head. I had an accident when I was a little kid."

Neku's shoulders fell. "Oh geeze."

"Yup. But I guess It's my job to take care of you troublemakers... even though I'm off duty..." Chains seemed to suddenly change from friendly mode to attack mode and he unclipped out of his multiple chains that hung from his attire. He swung it threatengly in circles.

"Who's ready for a whoopin now?"

Neku raised the metal pipe in front of him. He knew that in the body he was in now, there was no way to actually win this fight, but he was going to try. For Shiki's sake.

Chains snorted. "You think you got what it takes? We'll see about that."

"Shiki. Run." He whispered to her.

"But--"

"Now!"

Neku lunged at Chains as Shiki slipped past the two.

Chains quickly whipped his links out and yanked the pole straight from Neku's hand. Then with one fluid movement after another he kneed him in the stomach and wacked him upside the head, sending Neku tumbling into the wall.

Neku gasped for the air that had left him and tried to sit up. He was just to weak for this.

Chains grapped Neku by the shirt and lifted him to a standing position, only the give him a hard punch to the face and send him back to the ground.

"You're a brave little bugger aren't you?" He snickered, giving him another kick in the stomach. "A little to brave for a prissy snot like you. Someone needs to teach you a lesson."

Chains grabbed the pole Neku had had and raised it above his head. "Nighty-night."

Suddenly the wall behind the exploded into debri and smoke. Chains was thrown off his feet by the force.

Neku stood up, ready to take the opportuniy to run, when he heard a familiar whine.

He turned to see and found out he was right. And he wasn't sure if he should be angry, sad, overjoyed or confused.

Espresso trotted over to Neku and sat down at his feet, whining pitifully.

Chains popped out of dust and pieces of building, almost like a zombie from a grave.

Neku grabbed Espresso and ran down the hallway.

Finally when Neku thought he lost him he set the dog down. "God, you've gotten heavy." Neku groaned, rubbing his sore arms.

Espresso wagged his tails and started sniffing his surroundings.

"You sure do love to smell..." Then Neku had an idea.

"Espresso! Go find Shiki."

Espresso looked up at him and perked up an ear.

"Shiki is hiding! You got to find her! Can you smell her? Lead me too her okay?"

Espresso let out a quiet bark and charged down the hallway. Neku followed down each corridor and corner, trying to keep up. Finally Espresso slowed down and started sniffing a door.

"Let me see..." Neku whispered and creaked it open. There was Shiki alright. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Joshua, you found me!"

Neku smiled, glad she was okay. "Alright, let's get out of here..."

"Neku!"

Neku whirled around to see two very unexpected faces.

_Oh gawd, not here. Not now. They'll blow it!_

Sanae laughed. "And I see you have Espresso with you." He gave Neku a quick look over. "What happened? Loose a fight with a brick wall?"

Joshua scowled. "Look at me! I'm a disaster! You could _try_ to take better care of my body while you're in it." His frown dissapeared and was suddenly replaced with a smirk. "Unless, you like it rough. Eh? Neku?"

The whole time Neku had been making frantic hand motions that went along the lines of no, the cut it dead, and the windsheild whiper type signals. Of course none of them listened.

"Come on Neku, let's get back to the cafe." Mr. Hanekoma chuckled.

"Neku?" Shiki's small voice called out from behind the door. She slowly slipped out and look to Joshua. "Neku... why are you calling Joshua by you're name?"

A look of shock appeared on both the Composer and the Producer's faces, but Sanae quickly laughed. "Oops..."

Joshua looked to Neku, probably in a 'look what you've done' manner, but Neku shot through it with a pleading face. He was done hiding. He didn't know how much longer he could take it and since the cat was _already_ out of the bag...

Joshua sighed. "Look, theres been a mix up. A mix up that happened a few weeks ago."

"Pfft, a mix up is right." Neku snorted.

"I don't understand..." Shiki said quietly.

Joshua giggled. A giggle very unnatural in Neku's voice. "**I'm** Joshua and the gorgeous young man standing next to you is Neku."

Shiki whirled to face Neku, pure horrifying shock acrossed her face. "What?"

Neku gave her a small smile. "Hey..."

Sanae tapped at his watch. "Sorry to kill the moment but I'm sure standing around here isn't the best idea so far today."

"Mr. H is right, let's head back to the cafe." Joshua agreed. The all turned to head out and Joshua fell back to Neku's side.

"And that gorgeous young man needs to whipe the blood from his mouth before it stains such beautiful skin."

Neku whiped the blood away with his wrist, glaring.

_________________________

"I get it now..." Said Shiki, resting her head on Neku's shoulder. She was tired and it was well past midnight.

Neku gently brushed back the hair from her face, a warm feeling bubbling up inside now that he could finally truly be with her again.

"Looks like she likes you for who you are Neku." Giggled Joshua. "True love, even when in disguised. Utterly romantic."

Neku shot him another glare, but neither moved nor said anything.

"Sho seems to be getting around..." Mr. H pondered out loud to everyone. "I'm really started to think we should go with the idea that you should stay here 24/7"

Neku nodded. "Espresso saved me today though. I think I could go out if I had a guard dog..." He gave the puppy a gentle nudge with his feet. The sleepy dog yawned and rolled over.

Sanae laughed. "He's a good dog alright. But how about this. you only go out once in a while. We can't have you wandering Shibuya all day and night like before."

Neku nodded. "Fine with me."

Shiki stood up and stretched. "My parents are probably worried sick! I'd better go home."

"What do you plan to tell them?" Mr. H asked.

"I'm going to tell them thugs kidnapped me..." She turned to Neku. "...And the boy of my dreams rescued me."

Neku felt his face flush and he knew he was beet red.

Joshua nodded. "Your parents as well Neku. I better be off."

"Have fun." Neku et out a low giggle. "Exams are tomorrow."

Joshua groaned and Neku went upstairs and flopped onto the bed.

Then, realizing what had just happened he clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a scream.

(Sorry, I think my writing skills have gotten rusty -.- I've just had a hard time with life untill now. So, I think when I get settled into my new home, the chapters will come out smoother. :D)


End file.
